


I don't know what to tell you now

by devilbunny



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With attending my finals rn I am about to move soon. In my case that means leaving my home country without knowing if I will ever live there again. I am horrified and excited at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what to tell you now

In each and every one of us there’s dark and there is light  
And all the time it’s raging on, the eternal fight  
Here your heart and there your head, they never quite agree  
And torn between I’m standing here, suffering miserably

I don’t know what to tell you now, I don’t know what to say  
Just do what you wanna do, go, follow your own way  
But I tell you, I see it now, sharp and clear as day  
From you, from all the things I love, the path leads me away

So, please, just forgive me now for my pain and tears  
Just so you know, there is no one I hold just as dear  
No one that can keep away the evil and the dark  
Not a person in my life has left me such a mark

I don’t know what to tell you now, I ask you to hold on   
Because sooner as we both think now, sooner I’ll be gone  
And once you see me nevermore, memories on the run  
No one will still care for me, won’t care what I become

I followed this path of mine and now I stand alone  
Lost inside the very darkness, looking for my home  
The shining light that led me here, I lost it from my view  
Twisting and turning in my fear my soul’s screaming for you

I don’t know what to tell you now, I don’t know what to say  
Just do what you wanna do, go, follow your own way  
But I tell you, I see it now, sharp and clear as day  
From you, from all the things I love, the path leads me away

I don’t know what to tell you now, I don’t know what to say  
Except for that: Dear, I love you, please never go away


End file.
